


Prince...ss?

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, breaking game dynamics, hap birthday Lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Sometimes things don’t always end up like we expect them to.
Relationships: Chrom/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 13





	Prince...ss?

**Author's Note:**

> A very short little thing I wrote way back when and felt like posting for Lucina’s birthday now. This breaks some in-game things but that was the challenge of the prompt at the time of writing this. Hope you like it!

* * *

Marrying Chrom had been one of the best days of Cordelia’s life. Finding out she was pregnant with his child was the second happiest day, although she wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to become a mother. Chrom (while a bit nervous, too) was there to convince her that everything would be alright, and that while everything might not be perfect, they would certainly do their best to make sure their baby had the best life possible. 

The first ‘fight’ about the baby was at one of the ultrasounds, when they were given the option to know the baby’s sex. From the beginning, Cordelia was hoping for a boy so he could carry on as the prince (and maybe even share his father’s name). She had yet to tell her secret to Chrom, claiming that as long as it was healthy, she wouldn’t mind either way.

In the end they agreed to find out, and in only a few short moments, Cordelia’s secret wishes were revealed to be coming true: they would be having a son. She nearly broke down crying as the nurse showed them the fuzzy picture on the screen, the one day king.

Finding out the news immediately caused Cordelia to want to begin the preparations for the baby. Chrom argued that it was a bit early, but she was determined; he was dragged along with her to the various department stores to shop for only the best clothes and furniture. At the end of the day, they left the stores with only the most dapper little outfits and the best furniture.

She spent the next few weeks carefully preparing the room, wanting everything to be absolutely perfect for the little prince, down to the colors of the nursery walls. Chrom was patient with her on everything, even helping with the things she couldn’t do. Once everything was set, the hard part began, the waiting game, probably the hardest part of the pregnancy.

Finally, the time had come. Her labor was easy and over fairly quickly for a first birth; despite how quickly it had happened she was still exhausted, and the time between the baby’s birth and the announcement seemed to take forever.

So when it finally did come after the first cry had been heard, Cordelia had to ask the doctor to repeat himself because she was certain she didn’t hear him right. The baby she had been carrying was supposed to be a boy, so why was the doctor telling her it was a little girl? And why was there a pink cap and matching pink blanket to cover the infant? 

The shock (and slight disappointment) wore off as the day went on, and Cordelia quickly fell in love with her daughter as much as she would have had the baby been the sex she’d been told that it was.

The only hard part would be trying to explain why some of the baby pictures had her dressed in the few articles of boy’s clothing they had kept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why couldn’t they just let Cordelia be Happy,,
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
